Wreckerdile
Wreckerdile (レッカーワニ, Rekkāwani) is a Reptile Beast that lives in the Heavy Hole in the Human World. When they are seen, they are almost always fighting with Scorpion Demon Cattle. Appearance A very large beast that lives at the bottom of Heavy Hole. Wreckerdile's have dark red skin and dense, powerful muscles. Parts of their bodies are covered in scales that, due to living at the bottom of Heavy Hole, have become as hard as diamonds. They have sharp, snapping beaks like those of Snapping Turtles and have a bite force that is 100 times stronger. Wreckerdiles are quadrupeds, but also have a pair of arms. They are digitigrades, meaning they walk on their digits (toes), and have four toenails visible on each of their four feet. Behind the tips of their toes there is a relatively soft cushion, which helps Wreckerdiles stand for long periods of time and helps them withstand the gravity of Heavy Hole. They have hands with five fingers (including an opposable thumb) and strong grip strength, allowing them to grab their prey and bring it to their mouths. Their forearms are covered in scales that take the shape of small shields with a dangerous spike protruding above the elbow. Finally, Wreckerdiles have a massive and powerful tail that can easily smash rocks. Behavior Wreckerdile usually act as ambush predators, laying in wait for prey to wander too close. However, if a Scorpion Demon Cattle is spotted, Wreckerdile will attack, ignoring everything else around them. This seems to be due to Scorpion Demon Cattle being the favored meal of Wreckerdiles, but this may also be due to fights over territory. Wreckerdiles are highly aggressive beasts and, if one happens across the path of a Wreckerdile, there are only two options when faced with one. 1) Be stronger than the Wreckerdile or 2) Be faster than the Wreckerdile. This is because Wreckerdiles see most everything found within Heavy Hole as prey. However, because of this, everything in Heavy Hole does what it can to avoid Wreckerdiles. This means that there is no telling when the last time a Wreckerdile ate and, therefore, Wreckerdiles never pass up a chance at a meal. In the chance that they find a corpse, they will eat it regardless of how long it has been dead. Regardless of how Wreckerdiles obtained food, they will fiercely guard their food until there is nothing left to eat. This has lead to a single Wreckerdile guarding multiple bodies as other beasts had come to investigate a possible food source, fell victim to the Wreckerdile and was added to the horde. As Food Wreckerdile meat is actually completely inedible. This is due to the chemicals in their blood that caused to their scales. The real culinary use of Wreckerdile is the use of the diamond hard scales for various high-grade utensils. Utensils made from Wreckerdile scales are easily identifiable by the grey-green color and stone like texture. The scales are used in everything from knives, pots, graters and even cutting boards. Knives made from Wreckerdile scales, specifically the elbow spine, are of such high quality that they are only surpassed by those crafted by either Melk. The pots made from the scales are capable of handling extreme temperatures and pressures. In short, anything made from the scales is nigh indestructible and of lasting quality. Some have even used Wreckerdile scales to make armor and weapons. This practice, however, has been outlawed by the IGO and is heavily monitored as the same qualities that make the scales valuable as kitchen utensils also make them extremely dangerous and potent weapons and armors. Trivia *Appearance is based on Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard from the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG *The name "Wreckerdile" was proposed by Phantom Category:Reptile Beast Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Human World Category:Beasts Category:Beast Category:Original Beasts Category:Original Ingredient Category:Ingredient Category:Ingredients Category:Lee's Beastiary